Say It Right
by MidnightRain6593
Summary: "This isn't love. This isn't even lust. I'm not Damon and you're not Bonnie. I'm not a vampire and you're not a witch. We don't hate each other. Tonight, we are just two people." That was what he had said to her the first night it began.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. It all belongs to its respective owners.**

**A/N: This idea randomly popped into my head today day while listening to the song Say It Right by Nelly Furtado (hence the name of this fic)…I had no idea where I was going with it, but once I started writing, it came out really fast! This blatantly has sex in it (no **_**real**_** lemons!), but I still felt it could be rated at a T. If you feel otherwise, please let me know!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**_Say It Right:_**

"This isn't love. This isn't even lust. I'm not Damon and you're not Bonnie. I'm not a vampire and you're not a witch. We don't hate each other. Tonight, we are just two people."

That was what he had said to her the first night it began.

It had begun abruptly in a strange way, him doing his best to get drunk alone at the bar at the _Mystic Falls Grille_ and her at the same establishment, sitting alone in a booth downing Coke after Coke as if it wasn't a good two-hundred to three-hundred calories per glass. She wasn't brave enough to tempt the horrid hangover she would surely have in the morning if she began drinking alcohol. They had both been trying to forget about their pathetic lives and doing a poor job of it.

She hadn't expected him to suddenly appear next to her in the booth, kissing her very deeply. Under normal circumstances, she would have started torching him like she did at the carnival a couple weeks back. Yet…she didn't. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss because it was nice to get attention from anyone even if it was _him._

Before she knew it, she ended up at the Salvatore boarding house in his bed and that was when he began speaking to her.

"This isn't love. This isn't even lust. I'm not Damon and you're not Bonnie. I'm not a vampire and you're not a witch. We don't hate each other. Tonight, we are just two people."

Bonnie knew she should have protested. He was probably drunk and they both _really_ hated each other and one-night stands were _absolutely not_ _her style._ Yet, she still ended up giving into him despite all her second thoughts.

It really had meant to be a one-night stand, yet it evolved into something more. Bonnie found herself continually coming back to him, repeating his words.

"This isn't love. This isn't even lust. I'm not Bonnie and you're not Damon. I'm not a witch and you're not a vampire. We don't hate each other. Tonight, we are just two people."

She would methodically strip her clothes off in front of him, never bothering to go out of her way and perform a strip-tease or wear sexy lingerie, just like he never bothered to wine and dine her or sweet talk her or any other congenial gesture before they got down to the nitty-gritty. That would make it something _more_ than just sex. _More_ than just two people (and she used that term _very_ loosely, given Damon's…condition) trying to fill the empty void in their miserable lives.

When she was finally completely bare, she would make a beeline for the bed, and sling herself on top of him, leaning down to kiss him, but not before warning him against any biting.

"Never unless you beg me to," he would reply with a sly grin, kissing her again and reaching for her bare breasts.

They would then spend the rest of the night in silence except for the gasps and moan emitted from their lips as they gave themselves over to the bittersweet pleasure. And then, when they were finished, they would lay side by side, still in totally silence.

In the end, he still pined away for Katherine _and_ Elena despite their obvious feelings and she still blamed him for Grams's death and everything else that went wrong in her life no matter how big or small.

They knew each other better than anyone else in the world and they hated each other for it.

Yet, she would still come back to him, repeating those same words as if that would actually make them _true_.

"This isn't love. This isn't even lust. I'm not Bonnie and you're not Damon. I'm not a witch and you're not a vampire. We don't hate each other. Tonight, we are just two people."

* * *

**A/N: One short angst fest, eh? This is meant to be a one-shot, but I wouldn't **_**completely **_**rule out the possibility of possible expanding it if any inspiration ever hit me (feel free to share ideas if you have any!).**

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**


End file.
